Doppleganger
by Karkat V
Summary: Based on a story called Doppleganger. England is hearing a voice. But what happpens when it threatens to drive him to madness? T for swearing.
1. The man in Pink

_Doppelganger_

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. A crazed laughter came from my head. Over and over again it laughs at me.

I haven't slept in the last three days… I think or was it a year?

I sighed. The point is that this 'voice' is talking to me over and over saying' You pathetic loser! If you let me free I'll make sure no one gets in your way, just let me out. I said Let Me Out! LET ME OUT!' and it's driving me insane. My brothers know about this but they don't know what to do. Every time I look into the mirror I see 'him'. The 'other' me. He has pink hair and weird blue with what I think pink swirls of his eyes and a smile that would even creep Russia out. He wiggles my fingers sometimes when I'm not paying attention to him. Once he even spoke for me! It was during the last world conference.

~.FLASHBACK.~

"Italy vat are you do-?"Germany was cut off scolding Italy by the sound of screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. Everyone looked at me with a startled and worried expression

America looked at me and asked the question everyone wanted to but was to scared

"What's wrong England?"

He used my full name? He never does that?! I was about to say 'nothing' when a crazed laughter came from my head. . .or so I thought.

"HeheheheahahahAHAHAHAHA!"

My eyes suddenly turn a blue with a pink swirled and my hair turns a light pink. I felt him taking over me. manipulating me. Moving MY body.

"Oh do shut up you are very annoying and idiotic and England is getting annoyed with you." The other me said

And with that I felt his hold on me disappear and my hair and eyes went to their normal color.

~.END OF FLASHBACK.~

Everyone was afraid of me and didn't come near me. The meeting was canceled and my brother looked worried but they knew they couldn't do anything. Every day from then on was hell. I lost control of my body more often and was afraid by everyone. I'm scared and cry every night think about the eyes staring at me from afar then closer, closer, closer, until they are in front of me. And every day I dread getting up, just waiting to fade but never do. I don't know if I'll ever be sain again.

"He he. Arthur I'm getting stronger and strong and i'm closer than you think."


	2. AN please read

Well now that people like this story I will try and continue it but it would also help if you could give me ideas for the chapters and whatnot. I will try to do a rough draft tonight if possible thank you for reading and love you all 3


	3. Who are you?

Who are you?

It has been a week since the meeting. Lots of people have come and asked if I am alright, but I just tell them the usual 'I'm fine git. There is nothing wrong. I just haven't been getting enough sleep is all.' And they would believe me. Everyone falls for it. Well almost everyone. My brothers have been keeping a close eye on me ever since the 'incident' I tell them I'm fine but I might just start believing that lie.

I saw him again today. I decided to give him a name. Let's call him 'amentia'. That is what he is, it stands for madness. A fitting name won't you agree? Anyway this is what happened.

"Agh stupid alarm." I grumbled

I looked at the clock

8:00 A.M.

'So looks like the baby got his sleep hahahaha.' amentia said

"Shut up I don't want to hear you right now "I said pulling the covers off and heading towards the bathroom.

'Hahaha but what's the fun in that.'I could just hear the creepy smile in his voice.

I looked into the mirror and saw not mine, but his reflection.

"What the bloody fuck do you want with me?"

'I just want my body back is all.' he eyes grew cold and emotionless. I got scared for a minute then composed myself once more

"Where are you from?" I wanted to know who he was. Maybe that will help get rid of him.

He chuckled' I am here. I am there. I am the monster that you fear.'

"Look I don't know what the bloody hell you are saying. Just tell me where you are from." I asked him once more

'. . . Like I said I am here and I am there. But if you must know I am you so I come from here and there.' he chuckled once more

I sighed in defeat "Fine then answers this for me. Where is 'there'?"

He just looked at me and laughed. . . He Laughed at me.

"What is so funny?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. I was tired of his games.

He just laughed and laughed. I got fed up with it. I pulled my fist back and shot it at the mirror. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Shining like the stars. His laugh faded and I continued to get ready for the morning.


	4. Amentia

Amentia

"Well that sucks. . ." he said.

He became bored as the glass shattered, and decided to roam around in the darkness. You see Amentia also has his own world. Just like ours but everything is darker. Teapots with crimson eyes and deadly tea from their spout will kill you, unless you get them first. Beaten, battered dolls with wicked smiles creep around every corner waiting to steal your skin for their own. As he walked around a doll shot out at him. Quickly he grabbed for the knife in his sweater and stabbed the doll in the eye.

"Hahahahaha. Silly child, you know better." He laughed again "oh how I love playing with you all." He smiled and started to whistle a tone. He grabbed a rose from nearby and started to sing.

"Softly the pedals fall the ground.

Spinning and twirling and dancing around.

The Hall are blanketed with crimson red

Oh what a clam and peaceful sight~" he stopped as he reached his home.

"Hello~ I'm home~" he sang. He lives with his cat cupcake which he made with other dead cats. He had one black ear while the other was an orange color. His eyes were blue and grey. His body was a mixture of white, ginger, grey and black.

"Meow~" his voice came out rigged.

"you hungry boy?" he pulled out the doll from his backpack he carries when he goes into town. And threw it at the cat.

"I'm tired so don't make much noise" He smiled wickedly and when into his bedroom. After 2 minuets he fell into a deep slumber dreaming about total chaos.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

HAHA SEE I'M NOT DEAD XD sorry it took forever to upload I've been busy with school but I will try to upload faster. 3 you all


End file.
